Skating in a Winter Wonderland
by nightmoon1024
Summary: Clarion and Milori go ice skating together in the Winter Woods. Takes place before Secret of the Wings. My first story and I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

As she flew as fast as she could to the border, Princess Clarion was excited as a child on Christmas morning. She was going to learn to ice skate from Milori. She was carrying her warm golden coat that her friend, Fairy Mary the tinker, had made for her and two paperclips.

Her mind raced with the happy thoughts of her certain sparrowman, which only Mary and Dewey- (the keeper) knew of them being together. They have done many things with each other such as dancing in the sunset where spring touches winter, which when they were finished-they accidentally slipped off the log and almost fell into the river! Luckily Milori fell on the ice feet first and caught her bridal style just before she fell into the water. She blushed so bad her face looked like a tomato. She gave him a peck on the cheek as they laughed happily away.

Another thing they did was a truth or dare game which was very bad. It was from embarrassing memories to singing silly songs to even kissing a frog which was very funny for Clarion. Milori was not pleased, but he got her back when she had to kiss him which secretly she enjoyed it too.

But today was an exciting day. She would be doing something not many warm fairies have ever done. She was going to ice skate.

As the Princess arrived at the border, she saw him waiting for her with two paperclips as well.

"Hi Ree." He said as she landed on the log. As she walked where spring touches winter he gave her a kiss.

"Hi Milori. How was your day?" She asked him.

"Boring as usual. Today we learned about the 2939 to 3687 winter lords, still 2313 more to go... I don't know how I'm ever going to need to know about the 2564th lord and what he did to help Winter Woods!" He said.

"I know! My day was the exact same! It's not like I'm going to need it. " She exclaimed agreeing with him. She also has to learn about the past queens of Pixie Hollow.

"But you do look lovely today. Like a blossoming Periwinkle in a grass field." Milori said as he held her coat for her as she put it on.

"Why thank you Milori. You don't look too bad yourself. But by complementing me means I won't go easy in you for skating. I know I'm better than you." She said with a wink and walked into the cold.

"Oh please Ree... Will see on the ice" He teased and offered his arm for her to take. Luckily she took it.

As the arrived at the ice he helped tie on her paperclips and his own. He took her by the hand and slowly he her in the ice.

"Woah! This is cool!" Clarion said excited to be on the ice. She started to skate around but fell.

"Hey slow down tiger." Milori said helping her up. "Let's take it one step at a time."

"Uh huh. Soon I'll be skating figure eights around you." She said poking him in the arm.

"You are quite the dreamer." He said as they started to skate slowly.

"Not!" She exclaimed as she almost fell.

"Well can I at least get a kiss from my girlfriend who is a complete dreamer, future queen, and a champion ice skater?" Milori asked with a smile on his face.

"Alright hot shot. But you'll have to catch me first!" She yelled as she skated away.

"Well pucker up sweetheart." He yelled back as he started to chase her on the ice.

They laughed happily away as he chased her. Finally he decided to hide behind a snow mound.

"Milori? Where did you go?" She asked. Her back was completely turned from the mound he was hiding behind. He was getting into position to jump out and scare her.

"Gotcha!" He said as he jumped out and put his arms around her waist.

"Ah! Hahaha!" She laughed away as they fell down together. Clarion fell right on top of him.

"Haha that was. So much. Fun!" He said out of breath and laughing away.

"But you still owe me something.."

"You're right. I do." He said looking down at him.

He gently put his hand under her check and looked into her bright blue eyes. Finally they embraced in a long, loving kiss. His tongue went inside hers to explore the new world as hers did the same. They stayed that way for at least a good minute.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know.. How much?" She asked teasingly.

"So much that you are my world. I love being with you every day. I hope we can be together forever. I love you, Clarion." He said kissing her again.

As a single tear rolled down her cheek she said, "That was by far, the most beautiful thing anyone had said to me ever. I love you too, Milori. But my wings are getting cold and it's almost nightfall."

"You're right. I'll walk you back to the border. Come on my ice princess, lets take you home." Milori said.

They took off their skates and started to walk back, hand in hand. As they finally arrived at the border. in their own seasons, the sun had set.

"Thank you Milori, for everything. I had such a wonderful time!" Clarion said.

"I had such a wonderful time as well! Tomorrow we will go and do something in your season." Milori said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good night." She said as she took off her coat and was getting ready to fly away.

"You to my angel." He said as he was getting ready to fly away as well. He kissed her on the hand for goodbye as she started to blush.

Finally they both took off and started to fly away, but both glancing back as they were watching their love fly home to go to bed. They would have their boring lesson and then as the sun would start to set they would meet have another fun day with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope everyone is doing great! I know i am! So i have a few things to say so here it goes!**

**1- There is a prequel to this story called Dare or Truth in the Sunset. I hope you all go read and enjoy it! **

**2-I might add another chapter or different one shot like this. Any ideas would be great!**

**3-Did you guys see the new trailer for Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy?! I am like dying over here! I am soooo EXCITED for it! Tom Hiddleston (Loki from the Avengers which is another one of my big fandoms) is going to be Young Captain Hook so i jumping up and down! but is they dont show Clarion and Milori together or dont have them in the movie someone is gonna die... :) though it was called quest for the queen so..but here is the plot.**

_When a misunderstood dust-keeper fairy named Zarina steals Pixie Hollow's all-important Blue Pixie Dust, and flies away to join forces with the pirates of Skull Rock, Tinker Bell and her fairy friends must embark on the adventure of a lifetime to return it to its rightful place. However, in the midst of their pursuit of Zarina, Tink's world is turned upside down. She and her friends find that their respective talents have been switched and they have to race against time to retrieve the Blue Pixie Dust and return home to save Pixie Hollow._

**So Clarion must be affected in someway since its pixie dust and she is made out of pixie dust.. but we will have to see in 2014!**

**That is my rant for now... Hugs guys! **


End file.
